hIMITSU NO KOI
by GuzTravolta
Summary: ESTA NOVELA ES COMPLETAMENTE ESCRITA POR MI, LA TRAMA ES YURI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


HIMITSU NO KOI

(Secretos de Amor)

BY Agustina Mercado

''_Escribo porque me gusta, no por impresionar a alguien, la siguiente novela fue escrita durante el verano del 2013, cuando mis verdaderos sentimientos salieron del closet, es muy difícil para una persona aceptar ser homosexual, no es fácil decirlo, tan solo pensar el hecho de perder amigos o a que tus padres no les agrade el hecho, te hace sentir un estorbo en este mundo, pero cuando descubres el mundo te das cuenta que no eres el único y que amar es humano, el amor no tiene límites, dedico esta historia a todos aquellos que aún no pueden salir para que con ella puedan superar ese miedo, todos somos humanos, no todos tenemos gustos iguales'' _

El amor no se elige, viene por sí solo, si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo entonces no tendría sentido, que aparezca como un fantasma en la noche y comience sin pensarlo es lo que le da el sentido al juego, y es lo que lo hace entretenido. A veces el destino juega con nosotros, cambia nuestras vidas, nos hace conocer personas que nos pueden marcar mucho y otras veces nos quita personas importantes, pero todo corre según su juego y dejar que las cosas pasen, a veces es más fácil que jugar contra lo que el destino te ha escrito. La vida es difícil, el amor los amigos, la familia todo corre en la vida de un adolecente y en tan poco tiempo, puede cambiar todo.

Esa mañana Ami espero a su compañera Aki que llegara a la estación para poder ir juntas al colegio, pero como de costumbre Aki tardó en llegar, a veces ni avisaba que falta al colegio, pero como es el primer dia de clases Ami decidio esperarla. Cuando la silueta más pequeña de toda la ciudad, con dos colitas salpicando en el aire se acercaba a toda velocidad, Ami noto que Aki venia, y con un simple

_: ¡Ami gracias por esperarme! Ella lo arreglaba todo. Simplemente la miro y le respondió

_: Otra vez leíste mangas toda la noche. Dijo sin mirarla al rostro, pero como bien tsundere que Aki era, su carácter de niña indefensa cambio de la nada

_: ¡Pues tu que sabes!, ¡te crees la inteligente verdad!_.Ami la miro por unos segundos, la pequeña niña con sus manos en la cintura tenía una mirada amenazante, pero después de todos estos años como su mejor amiga, Ami se acostumbró a esas actitudes y no la golpeaba tan seguido.

_: ¿soy tú mejor amiga verdad?, anda vamos al colegio_. Termino con una sonrisa y Aki volvió a su estado de niña inocente como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero, cuando Ami se volteo sobre sus pies sintió un cuerpo un poco mas grande que ella chocar contra su rostro, tal vez no hubiera caído al piso si no hubiese sido por la velocidad con la que la otra niña corría , maldijo varias veces antes de levantarse y gritar.

_: ¡No ves por donde caminas verdad! _. Ami aún no se levantaba del suelo seguía hay maldiciendo gritándole como si nada _: o debo decir ¡no ves por donde corres idiota!_.

La otra niña se levantó como si nada del suelo, no era tan alta pero seguro más que Ami, su pelo era corto y amarronado, se sacudió el uniforme y procedió a insultarla también

_: ¿quién te crees que eres? ... ya eres idiota_. Apenas termino la frase Ami levanto la vista, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, en ese momento no lo pensó bien solo quería golpearla, pero esas actitudes no eran características de Ami así que solo devolvió palabras.

_: idiota eres tú por no mirar por donde vas_. Aun no se levantaba del suelo y la otra tenía una mirada amenazante, parecía que en cualquier momento le golpearía

_: si claro, mírate, sigues hay plasmada en el suelo ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes cómo levantarte?_. ''Realmente es hábil con las palabras'' Ami pensó, pero antes de poder responderle un chico de pelo castaño ondulado paso corriendo por al lado, tomando la mano de la niña, la jalo y dijo

_: ¿Yu que haces? perderemos el tren. Ami los siguió con la mirada, luego noto que ella se soltaba del chico y salía corriendo dejándolo atrás ''valla realmente es rápida'' pensó, pero luego se acordó que estaba en el piso.

_: Aki ayúdame por favor_. Dijo, pero ni hubo reacción _: ¿Aki?_. Su amiga miraba hacia al frente, contemplaba como la figura de aquel chico se perdía por las calles, apenas notar esto Ami soltó una risa, esta acción de su amiga llamo la atención de Aki

_: ¿de qué te ríes?_. Pregunto la pequeña de colitas

_: pues... nada, tsundere. Respondió Ami mirando hacia un costado

Aki no le dio mucha importancia y levanto a su amiga del piso

_: debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde_. Dijo Ami

_: pues llegar tarde no es algo nuevo para mí_. Aki afirmo

_: ¿y te enorgulleces de eso? ¬.¬

_: oh cállate y camina.

En la estación del tren se encontraban Yu y Natsu, aunque el golpe fue leve Yu pensaba que la chica con la cual choco era una idiota por tomárselo tan enserio, ''¿fue un maldito choque y me grito como si la hubiera matado? pensó.

_: ¿te ocurre algo?_. Pregunto Natsu

_: no nada la gente es idiota_. Yu siguió mirando hacia el frente era común de ella que piense esas cosas, la mayor parte de su vida la paso con padres que pelaban todo el tiempo, así que pensaba que el amor no existía que la gente se juntaba por dinero, el tren llego y los dos se acomodaron en sus asientos, aunque Yu estaba bástate distraída contemplando el paisaje, Natsu, la miraba incondicionalmente, no sabía porque pero estaba enamorado de Yu desde la infancia, tal vez su forma de ser, o la fuerza con las que afrontaba las cosas le llamaba la atención, nunca se había confesado pero algo le decía que Yu sabía que le gustaba de ella, y así era , ella lo sabía pero no le prestaba atención alguna, Yu era una chica bastante seria y pensaba que no tenía por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas absurdas como el amor, cuando tenía problemas peores que afrontar, su familia por ejemplo.

Las clases no tardaron en comenzar, este año a Yu y a Natsu les tocaría clases diferentes, así que se despidieron en la puerta del colegio y ambos corrieron a sus respectivos cursos, sin notar que atrás venían Ami y Aki apuradas por entrar a clases, subieron las escaleras y corrieron todo el pasillo hasta el final del mismo, allí dividieron sus caminos, Ami tomo el pasillo de la derecha mientras que Aki se fue por el de la izquierda.

Logro llegar antes que el profesor y se sentó en su lugar, cuando comenzó a escuchar la lista de nombres Aki noto que dos asientos adelante estaba el, aquel chico que vio correr, su rostro se tornó rojo, ¿con él? ¿Estoy en el mismo curso que él? Aki se repetía varias veces, intento mantener la calma así que miro hacia el suelo para no distraerse, luego se acordó que apenas el profesor comience a dar las clases como de costumbre tendrían que presentarse, nuevamente Aki se ruborizo y aún más que antes. Por su parte Ami entro a su curso antes que el profesor miro a todas las personas del curso pero no reconoció a nadie, cada uno de sus amigos se estaba presentando, esto a Ami le parecía aburrido así que ella no hacía más que decir su nombre y luego sentarse, lo que le llamo la atención fue la presentación de una de sus amigas, se llamaba Meiling apenas dijo su nombre Ami recordó haber ido con ella a la primaria, se sonrió para sí misma y pensó ¿cuánto tiempo verdad?, por otra parte Meiling también había notado la presencia de Ami , pero esperaría a que toque el timbre para poder hablar con ella. Cuando toco el timbre Meiling avanzo hacia el banco de Ami, al parecer no estaba tan apurada por salir en el tiempo libre.

_Ami cuanto tiempo_. Dijo Meiling mientras se sentaba sobre el banco, Ami levanto la vista, cerro el cuaderno y respondió

_: Pensé que no nos volveríamos a cruzar, el mundo es pequeño_. Meiling soltó una pequeña risita

_: si es verdad ¿que ha sido de tu vida Ami-san?_.

_: ¿Ami san?, puedes seguir diciéndome Ami-chan sabes_. Coloco su mano sobre su mentón y continuo_: pues yo estoy esperando terminar este colegio ¿y tú?

_: yo tengo novio_. Al decir eso Meiling se ruborizo le daba vergüenza decir que salía con alguien.

_: ¿novio?, ¿es del colegio?_. Ami se sentía feliz por su vieja amiga, siempre pensó que Meiling sería bastante dura con el amor

_: pues sí, tenemos la misma edad, pero, este año no nos tocó juntos... ¿quieres conocerlo?

_: pues sí .dijo Ami, se pararon y salieron del curso, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hablaron demasiado, hace años que no se veían ambas chicas estaban muy contentas, al bajar la escalera Meiling recibió un mensaje

_: ¿quién es?_. Dijo Ami

_: el... ven sígueme_.

_: eh? ok_.

Durante el recreo Aki decidió seguir al chico alto que tanto le gustaba, durante el trascurso se cayó varias veces, pero se había decidido a estar con él , después de todo no habría tenido más suerte de estar en su mismo curso, fue entonces cuando el chico paso por la puerta que dirigía hacia el jardín del colegio , Aki lo siguió y miro por la ventana, pudo notar que el chico se encontraba con la niña que golpeo a Ami y un chico más ''¿acaso es una machona?'' pensó Aki, pero luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro

_: ¿Aki que haces aquí?_.

_: aaaaaa... _. Al pegar ese grito Aki volteo rápidamente, logro notar que esa era la voz de Ami así que se puso firma ante ella y siguió _: pues pasaba por aquí nada que te importe. Se notaba que estaba mintiendo, Ami sabía que estaba atrás de aquel chico pero no quiso armar escándalo, después de todo Aki era bastante tsundere

Ami soltó una pequeña risita _: si, está bien te creo, Aki ella es Meiling una vieja amiga del colegio_. Aki la saludo y luego pregunto

_: ¿qué hacen en este sector?_. Era raro que ellas estuviesen de ese lado del colegio siendo que su curso estaba del lado contrario.

_: pues acompañaba a Meiling se encontrara con su novio en el jardín.

Aki volvió a mirar por la ventana y decidió acompañarlas después de todo allí estaba el, las tres chicas salieron por la puerta, Meiling saltaba por los aires hasta caer en los hombros de aquel chico de altura mediana, cabello rubio y corto, era tan perfecto. Pero Aki solo se escondía detrás de Ami quien había notado la presencia de aquella chica que hacía que saliera su lado malvado.

Meiling noto la situación, los cuatro chicos se miraban como si ya se conocieran

_: ¿se conocen?_. Pregunto inconscientemente, la respuesta tardo un poco hasta que Ami aprovecho la situación para insultar a Yu

_: pues, es difícil olvidar a una idiota_. Yu no tardó en reaccionar, pero la detuvo natsu, le tomo los brazos pero no le había cubierto la boca así que respondió

_: ¿Qué crees que dices?, fue solo un choque y te lo tomas tan enserio, ¿quién es la idiota ahora?

_: oh cállate, eso no me importa, me importa que no puedas cerrar la boca_. Aki tomo a Ami antes de que la niña suelte su lado machista

_: Ami cálmate, estamos aquí por Meiling recuerdas_. En ese instante Ami volvió en sí, ella era muy orgullosa así que no perdería contra Yu aunque quisiera.

_: tiñes razón, mejor no ensuciarme con la basura_. Dijo mientras sacudía una mano y luego siguió _: con que tú eres?

_: Mitsaki, Mitsaki Yamada un gusto conocerte_. El chico era tan encantador que hasta Yu se sonrojo con la sonrisa que había emitido después de terminar la frase.

_: EE...esto, yo soy Ami Nadadura un gusto también_. Al rato los seis chicos se encontraban en el jardín conociéndose, la pelea ceso pero cada vez que se miraban Yu y Ami pelaban, y eran detenidas por Aki y Natsu.

_: ¿y hace cuanto se conocen?_. Pregunto Yu a la pareja, ella asistía al mismo curso que Mitsaki y se llevaban bastante bien.

_: pues hace dos años, pero salimos hace cuatro meses_. Dijo Mitsaki

_: que aburrido_. Agrego Aki mientras se comía sus chocolates

_: ¿te gustan los dulces verdad?_. Dijo Natsu, esto hiso que Aki se ruborice y mire hacia un costado.

_: tú qué sabes, los cómo porque no tengo otra cosa_. Ami miro a Aki, con esa frase se dio cuenta que a su mejor amiga le gustaba el mejor amigo de Yu, estaba a punto de matarla, con tan solo pensar que Aki saliera con él le daba nauseas, eso significaría salidas de cuatro porque seguro las invitarían, eso significaría que estaría a solas con Yu y le desagradaba pensarlo, pero cuando pensó que no existe elección en el amor, entonces arreglo la oración de su amiga para que uno quede mal con él.

_: Aki es fanática de los dulces, pero se le es difícil admitirlo con los chicos lindos_.

_: Cállate idiota... que crees que..._. Aki golpeo a Ami en la cabeza pero esto no le provoco dolor alguno, pues le dolió más a la pequeña que a su amiga.

_: jjajajaja eres tan pequeña_. Agrego Natsu, Aki volvió rápidamente a su lugar y no hablo.

El timbre no todo en llagar, Yu había observado detenidamente la situación, algo le decía que Aki gustaba de Natsu, pero su amigo era tan distraído que no se daría cuenta, los seis chicos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta , Aki avanzaba en frente a pasos firmes, atrás de ella iba la pareja del año , o así le habían puesto sus cuatro amigos, luego iban Natsu y Yu, al parecer Natsu la seguía siempre aunque Yu no le prestaba mucha atención, o al menos eso pensó Ami antes de pasar por el medio de ellos dos. Después de todo si a Yu le gustaba Natsu no iba a dejar que Aki pierda al único chico que activo sus sentimientos y el lado más ridículo de la pequeña.

_: con permiso!_. Dijo Ami separándolos

_: oye cálmate _. Dijo Yu enojada, Natsu se paró y miro la situación

_: Dije con permiso sabes_. Ami no se dio la vuelta siguió a su mejor amiga al frente de la fila

_: ¿qué tan idiota puede ser la gente?_. Dijo Yu

_: ¿a qué te refieres?

_: piensa que yo gusto de ti porque siempre estoy contigo, y por lo que note a su amiga tú le gustas ¿qué tan idiota puede ser?_. Natsu volvió su mirada a Aki y luego miro a Yu

_: deja de decir tonterías, no lo pienses demasiado.

Yu no dijo más, pero no siguió con ellos, se dirigió a la sala de música, Natsu no decidió seguirla y avanzo con los demás.

En la sala de música, Yu se acercó al piano de cola ese era su lugar preferido cuando se enojaba con alguien o se sentía mal , solamente iba a tocar el piano , le hacía sentir mejor, estuvo formando diferentes melodías por un rato y luego pensó ''¿porque es tan idiota? pero ¿porque me importa lo que piense de mí?''.

Ami siguió su camino con Meiling al curso, el profesor no había llegado así que aprovecharon para seguir hablando un rato más.

_: ¿porque usan se habrá apartado del grupo?_. Dijo Meiling

_: No me interesa, no sé cómo hice para poder soportarla toda la tarde_. Dijo Ami mientras ojeaba un libro

_: pues no dijo nada, o por lo menos no la escuche decir mucho demás que insultarte_.

_: si es verdad, igualmente no me interesa.

_: ¿porque la odias tanto?_. Dijo Meiling

_: pues hoy a la mañana tuvimos un cruce y no me gusto como me trato, y al parecer no piensa cambiarlo_. Ami seguía leyendo

_: entiendo. Meiling soltó una risa

_: ¿qué es lo gracioso?_. Ami levanto una ceja

_: pues Yu me cae bien, por lo que dijo hoy es muy buena en los deportes y le gusta la música, note que ambas tienen un ego bastante alto, y aunque tú puedes sacar un cero en los deportes en la música eres un diez ¿me pregunto si se cruzaran en teatro y música este año?_. Ami miro a Meiling, era verdad ella se había anotado en teatro y música, así que cerro el libro y ante la mirada de Meiling salió corriendo de allí, Meiling no hiso preguntas simplemente volvió a su asiento y pensó ''¿qué rara forma de ser?''. Ami corrió por los pasillos pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la presidenta del consejo, aunque se disculpó varias veces no pudo evitar quedar en detención, esa tarde tendría que quedarse una hora más. Ami maldijo varias veces pero siguió su camino, cuando llego con la presidenta del club de teatro, le pregunto los nombres de los integrantes, esta le dio una lista Ami la miro detenidamente y allí estaba el nombre de Yu Watanabe, quiso dejar el club pero no pudo hacerlo, a pesar de todo ella amaba la música, así que volvió a su curso a esperar que toque timbre para ir a detención.

Aki estaba sentada sin dejar de mirar a Natsu , se había perdido en él , no sabía porque pero tenía algo que le llamaba su atención , su amabilidad, su sonrisa, Natsu era bastante afeminado pero también masculino, sin pensarlo Aki comenzó a imaginar a Natsu en una relación yaoi pero luego reacciono y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que menos deseaba, ¿qué sería de ella si Natsu era gay? seria el fin de su mundo, todo se caería a pedazos, Aki se quedó mirándolo por un rato más hasta que la voz del profesor llamo su atención.

_: Cosida-san si tanto te llama la atención Natsuke-kun puedes decirlo?

_: eh? yo solo estaba pensando que es un chico bastante estúpido_. Aki se tapó la boca después de esa frase, el curso entero se dio la vuelta para mirarla, hasta el profesor se sorprendió, pero Natsu siguió mirando hacia el frente

_: puede seguir con su clase profesor, no creo que Yoshida-san lo haya dicho con intención_. Agrego Natsu, el curso entero cambio de posición y miraron a Natsu, quien no miraba a nadie y el profesor siguió para las tenciones bajen. En cuanto toco el timbre, Aki no pudo evitar ir hasta el banco de Natsu

_: por favor, perdóname, yo no quise...

_: olvídalo, se lo queso siente que el profesor diga esas cosas_. Natsu lo había dicho porque varias veces el profesor lo había pillado mirando a Yu. Él se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta, Aki miro como se alejaba y suspiro antes de salir a buscar a Ami.

''Es bastante lindo, y yo soy un desastre, ¿cómo podría el, ver a una chica como yo?''.


End file.
